


again and again, even though we know love's landscape

by Lixiva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Daichi is a Secret Romantic, Daichi is whipped for Suga, Daisuga in love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Reading, Love Confession, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, background kagehina - Freeform, suga is in love, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixiva/pseuds/Lixiva
Summary: Hinata purses his lips. “This- this might sound like kind of a weird question.”“It’s alright, go on,” he coaxes.“Um… how did you know that you’re in love with Suga?” he all but blurts out, before snapping his mouth shut, looking somewhat guilty at the other’s surprised face.But Daichi’s expression quickly melts into a smile. “Ah, so it’s this type of question.”Or: Daichi tries to explain that warm feeling of truly knowing someone and being known, and of falling in love with them all over again every day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	again and again, even though we know love's landscape

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Rainer Maria Rilke's poem, [Again and again, even though we know love’s landscape]. Read it if you're curious, it's quite pretty.

“D-Daichi, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?”

Daichi turns to find Hinata, fidgeting in place, cheeks a little red with what appears to be embarrassment.

“Of course, what is it?” he asks gently.

The boy fiddles with the hem of his shirt, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He seems to be too nervous to spit it out, clearly having second thoughts.

“Is everything okay?” Daichi asks slowly.

Hinata purses his lips. “This- this might sound like kind of a weird question.”

“It’s alright, go on,” he coaxes.

“Um… how did you know that you’re in love with Suga?” he all but blurts out, before snapping his mouth shut, looking somewhat guilty at the other’s surprised face.

But Daichi’s expression quickly melts into a smile. “Ah, so it’s this type of question.”

Hinata’s cheeks become even ruddier at that statement, but he is still staring wide-eyed at Daichi, awaiting a response. He sighs, and tilts his head. “That’s a pretty hard question, Hinata.”

“I know, you, uh, don’t have to answer if you don’t wanna.”

“No,” he muses thoughtfully, “It’s okay, I can tell you’re serious about this. Just give me a moment to figure out how to explain it.”

Daichi thinks about Suga, and the things he loves about him.

A smile so bright that it lights up the room, reaching every single dark corner and pushing away all the shadows. That laugh, the laugh that is so unbridled and undeniably happy that spills from his mouth, and the crinkling of his bright, bright eyes that always follows it. The warmth of his lips, and the softness of his cheeks against Daichi’s calloused hands. His knowing gaze, eyes that are soft and yet piercing, finding their way into your very soul until it feels like everything is out in the open for him to see.

It should be scary, Daichi realises, as he stands there pondering how to answer Hinata’s question. It should be scary for someone to know you so well, to understand all of your flaws and insecurities. To know when you are tired, when you are sad, when you are frustrated, when you just want everything to disappear. It should be scary for someone to hold your heart in their hands. And it would be scary, if the person holding his heart were anyone other than Suga.

Suga and his gentle touch, Suga and his loving caresses, Suga and his unbelievably kind soul. There is no one else Daichi would let this close, no one else he would spill out all his thoughts and feelings and dreams to. No one else he would trust with his entire being, to always be there with open arms.

Because there is no one else that knows Daichi as well as Suga does. And not just his flaws and insecurities. Suga knows all the things that make him happy, all the things that make him smile and fill him up to the brim with love. Suga knows what food to make after a tough training, and he knows all the spots to tickle and poke that will bring out Daichi’s thundering laughter. Suga knows Daichi’s favourite kind of sunset, and drags him up onto the roof whenever the sky is that pretty blend of purple and pink. Suga knows how he likes his coffee, and his favourite kind of cake, and which flowers he finds pretty and which ones he is particularly allergic to. Suga knows how to make him relax, knows exactly where to press on his temple to relieve him of a headache. Suga knows all the ways and places Daichi likes to be kissed, and he always knows exactly which one to choose depending on Daichi’s mood. Suga knows all of his wild and fantastic dreams, confessed in late-night conversations underneath the inky sky. Suga knows all of his aspirations, his motivations, everything that has driven him to where he is now and everything that continues to drive him forward to where he wants to be.

Suga knows it all. He’s seen it all, heard it all, been through it all by Daichi’s side. And some days, as Daichi looks down at the smiling boy in his arms, he likes to think that he knows Suga just as well.

“Daichi?” Hinata’s voice brings him back to reality. The boy appears even more nervous now. “Sorry, you just kinda spaced out a bit. Um, maybe I should just go.”

“No, no. I think I’ve got it.”

Hinata turns his curious gaze on him again, and Daichi swallows.

“Knowing you’re in love with someone is pretty hard. I don’t think there’s a single moment when you realise it. Or, I suppose, maybe there is. But it doesn’t happen all at once. It kind of creeps up on you, until all at once you realise that this person is the only one you want to be with. It’s like… you know each other better than anyone else. And feelings are scary, but when you’re with them it makes you stronger, and you trust them, and it’s not scary anymore at all. And even though you already know each other so well, you still want to know more. You want to be able to understand every part of them, because you love every part of them. And you never get tired of seeing their smile, and hearing their laugh, and holding their hand. You could be with them ten years, or twenty, or fifty, or a hundred. You’d never get tired of being with them, and they’d never get tired of being with you. And… that’s how I feel with Suga. And once you feel like that, it becomes obvious to you that you’ve fallen in love with them.”

Hinata’s eyes are filled with wonder. “Wow, that’s really romantic, Daichi!”

Daichi blushes and scratches the back of his head. He hadn't meant to say that much.

“So… you never stop feeling like that?” Hinata asks.

He smiles softly at his kouhai. “I haven’t stopped. If you find the right one, I don’t think it ever stops feeling like that. Sometimes I feel like I fall in love with Suga all over again every day.”

They stand in a contemplative silence for a few moments, before Hinata jumps into action. “Thank you very much, Daichi!” he folds into a quick bow, wide grin on his face. “I think I’ve got it now!”

Daichi shakes his head fondly. “I’m glad that helped.” He watches as Hinata runs off, probably to go bother Kageyama, as he always does. They’re always bickering together, after all. It occurs to Daichi that perhaps Hinata’s question had been for more personal reasons than he thought.

“Dai?”

He jumps, and turns around to find Suga standing behind the doorway, cheeks flushed.

“Ah- Suga! Uh… how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to fall in love with you all over again, apparently,” he huffs, and Daichi can see the beginnings of tears sparkling in his eyes.

A few steps and they close the distance between them, and Suga fits perfectly into his arms as always.

“Hey… did you really mean all that?” his voice is muffled as he presses his face into Daichi’s shirt, hesitant and hopeful.

“Of course. I love you.”

“Always?”

“Again and again, every day, until you don’t want me to.”

“I’ll always want you to. Because I always will too,” Suga replies instantly, finally looking up at him with those big bright eyes.

“Then, always.”

When they kiss, it is a familiar landscape, but it is an adventure all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed! Until next time <3


End file.
